Kin
" Humans... I Envy you..." - Kin img-thing.jpg Inugami.Akira.full.332122.jpg 71387639362.jpg 000Respectjpg-1.jpg tumblr_m6v3qtiiiS1r2jy9s.png 2962564-6342832918-tumbl.jpg tumblr_mdpnpt7Rgd1rv8v4go1_500.png 3098ea7d_Werewolf_by_JLoneWolf.jpeg 824133-werewolf.jpg weredia6.jpg Werewolf_2_by_el_grimlock.jpg Were_by_ninjaninjanoob23.png 'First Name' Kin 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Kindo 'Age' 16 Years of age - Ark 16-Ark17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 125 - Human Form 450 - Lycanthrope form 'Blood type' Cursed Blood. - His blood is cursed, anyone that come's into contact with it through an Open wound or had it transfered through there body, may experince results that may vary upon there life. It is heavily advised to stay away from his blood. It has unknown effects. ' 'Behaviour/Personality In the Start, Kin started off as a Nerdy, weak young man with little to no hope. He was like this up till he hit puberty in the start of his 9th grade year, where he was changed forever. After the transformation, He now has a level of confidence within himself that he hadn't had before. Proud, and almost arrgonant now he tends to be a bit of a Jerk to those who he finds inferior. He has a Superior complex now, looking down on anyone who isn't up to par with him in his untanural strength, Where he once afraid of a challange he now accepts them all head first. Kin only acts like his old self when he's around Suzume, the only girl he does tend to get shy around. He's extremly protective over his loved one and will fight till his last breathe leaves his lips until they are safe. Lunacy: However... Under a new moon, Kin is a normal person, just as he was before. He's Human once more. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. And have the confidence of a 500 level army platoon. But when the new moon arises It seems to affect his mood, making him alot more emotional as the moon thins. Or better Yet Human. Apperance Kin looks like alot like Kyoko, carrying her facial features and her jet black hair. Its typically really messy and Free1.gif WolfGuy-TornShirt2-Colored.jpg normal_brandonheat.jpg unkempt. He's stocky, and has a Athletes body despite not training for it, due to his genes of course. He has Dark Tan skin, and bright golden eyes that almost look inhuman. Since Kin is of the 3rd Generation of the ( Roleplay) Tasanagi Family blood line after Keyth Tasanagi. He is an Oni in human form like his father. So with this, he was born with certain deficts like his father Unlike his father though who's human form is retained in the real world and he takes his oni form in the Shinto realm. Kin's Oni form is all the time, thus explains when he hit the right level in his age he made the drastic change that he is now. Ark 17 Update Even though its been a few months within school, Kin's body has grown to one of a professional athelete almos with all of his training, he has a 6 pack and thick arm muscles that buldge out. His body was toned down like a beast now, a primal animal made and set for combat. His claws on his finger tips are always sharp now, with the strength to slice throug most forms of thick metals. And his sharp canines have the same ability as well. Allignment A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'School Club and Rank' Karate Club - White belt High school grade 15 Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 2 with his mother, Michiko and sometimes in his Real mothers Shrine Kyoko. ' 'Occupation He is the head of the home work Trade within Kasaiahana high, bringing in about 450 dollars a week. 'Fighting Style' Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind.' ' ' Birdy+the+Mighty+Decode+_d32becf5ca6b3f389a8684e8654c95d4.gif|Kin when using Ryu-Kaiju-Karate. The Most brual tumblr_my13tmLFY91qbvovho1_500.gif 233de77fdf92eb35804747543e91ad181356371550_full.gif Zw6BeV4.gif|An example of versatile combat bhjhk.gif Kyoukai-no-Kanata-Episode-2-073.gif|An Example of Kin's reaction time ' ''Kaiju-Karate With Kin's high apittude in Karate over the past few months, he has devloped a style that focus in with his physiology along with his curse. In Kaju-Karate it uses the same state as normal base Karate but with Kin's intense strength, and with Michiko teaching Kin about the human anatomy he is now a fierce combatant. His Karate style is based of bone breaking and dismemberment. He takes little mercy on his opponents and will easily dispatch them. This style has the fire power that each stricken given is a death blow. Each punch in this style is designed to shatter bones. And the impact of each strike can render the opponent useless. One can only survive Johnny Shows Training to get the basics of this style. Pushing the physical body to the peak of bone chilling profection. EACH strike in this style breaks bones. If the opponent is of a superior or high physiology , beyond human then the strikes will instead fracture WITHOUT chi. However if the practitioner did in fact indues his strikes with chi. Then even those of a physically superior physiology will to face the wrath of the Kaiju-Karate. This style is the orginal Karate style that Johnny Show had taught Kin, however he has tweaked it to fit him. Below are the sub-styles Kin had come up with for himself in addition to the styles orginal principals. ' Ryu-Kaiju-Karate ' This form of Kaiju-Karate is based on the closed fist. Each punch are swift. Ranging from a full second or 00.5 seconds behind one another. The punches go beyond peak human reflexes mostly. And the kicks all have the physical damaging power of splitting a car in half. And even the physical capability to punch through ones form if they used a high induced chi strike. But the most important aspect of this style is the modified Judo. Using the basic push blast technique , but in reverse ! Sucking the opponent in with a technique within the Ryu-Kaiju-Karate style known as 'Reverse turn This suction proportion makes it heavily unlikely to get away from the user when they go for grapples. However it takes 2 prep time charges per use. Using the same principals of the push blast technique, Kin flips it and reverse the effects making his opponent pull back to him as long as they are in 10 feet of him. There speed in travel varies upon useage and chi output/input into the technique in itself. Its a double edged sword and could well over get Kin destyoed if he is not careful. Okami-Kaiju-Karate This style is based on Kin using his curses abilites within the styles already forceful ways. Using his claws and the such he beats, slashes and decimates his opponents with this base of the style. He will even go so far as biting his opponent and ripping out chunks of flesh to render them useless. He even uses the sharp talons on his feet as weapons. His claws each being 2 inches deep he can cut even deeper into the if he choose to. This being the most primal of the style he will often use more of his acrobatics in this style, lots of high flying manuevers and the such. Dancing Blade-Kaiju-Karate Kin uses a technique that he learned a bit after his training with Johnny, in attempts to hone his techniques even further beyond than what they had currently been. This takes it sepcifally from The Kaijuu Bakuhatsu No Ken. It iis an advanced technique that can turn one’s hand or foot into a violent blade like weapon. The true capability of this technique has the ability to stab or cut out flesh easily. Decimating opponents in single strikes. It also has the capability of completely ripping the human body to shreds in the area hit, should the attack come into contact. This however does come with setbacks as without mastery, this technique can cause great strain on the arm or body of the user, so much so to the point where physical recovery is a MUST. Pushing one’s body to become a literal blade at most already forcible enough, and doing it for elongated periods of time would make it even more strenuous. Without mastery of this ability, the arm is sure to be sliced in multiple places, though only to minor degrees. If mastered this technique will render the users body or fist a deep crimson red color, and only be seeable by chi practitioners, but it's effect can be felt regardless. Should someone master the perks of this state, they can become a being of hate, that can slaughter any being, but not without great cost to their own body. Th Forumla to the Karate style With the Shinogidachi Technique that had been taught, Kin uses what he learned from his late sensei and put it to the test. Using that technique, he exherts his chi from his strikes. Only in small microfragments. His chi would flush through the opponents body, and there chi would push outwards, while his pushed inwards. The Force and pressure of the two Chi-Forms would cause the bones in the opponents body to SNAP! If one did not use chi, they'd be at a greater disadvantage. Seeing that his technique would push right through the opponents body for a solid hit shattering the bones to mush without chi being there to atleast intercept the strikes chi force. Special Technique taught Shinogidachi " This Technique.. is called Shinogidachi... A powerful Ki-based technique. The way it works, is that the use r considers their own Ki and allows it to explode outwards from their body, the user can sever and pierce the connection between the Chi-Points, and or Chi Circulation within their opponent, which are pathways within a living beings body that their life force flows along the chi circulation as well. Going into further detail with the pathways. The chi pathway system is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. If the chi flow to a section of the body is blocked then that portion of the body will be unable to release any chi from any of the part of the body. Understanding this system is the key to the any warriors fighting style and more so this technique, as it force its way into an opponent's chi pathway system. Proper application uses the system as a conductor sending harmful chi directly to vulnerable vital organs. As there is no way to train a person's organs to resist physical or energy attack this method of fighting is extremely effective. But, back to the Technique at hand. By piercing this connection the user of this technique can temporarily shut down the pressure points on whatever part of the opponent's body that they hit, temporarily stopping the muscles from hardening and disrupting the vital force of the opponent's body, overall making the opponent's body defenseless and fragile enough to be able to kill them in one blow if the technique hits the opponent directly. Not only does this shut down the Chi flow and circulation but it can attack vital organs, which can ulitmately kill even those that do not use Chi. And yes, you will encounter those as you get sronger. Even if the technique does not completely connect with the opponent's body, being grazed by this technique will sap the strength in whatever body part it touches, rendering it almost useless. This technique is a powerful, and almost ( ALMOST )unavoidable technique, but is also a double-edged sword. Because the user must forceably open and close his own Chi-Circulations in order to use this technique, the user puts a massive amount of strain on their body every time the technique is used, taking severe and sometimes unhealable damage to themselves as a result of using this technique. But... your an exception to this rule, arent you. Seeing that your not all that human. However even if it doesn't kill you. Your still suitable to be beaten to death if these chi points of yours are truly broken into. This is the unavoidable truth. The inevitable" - Johnny Show to Kin, Before Johnny died. '''Rentaigai After condensing his own Ki, Kin explodes it inwards instead of outwards, allowing himself to harden his muscles and completely withstand the force of whatever attack he gets hit with. With this technique, Kin was able to completely break one of his Sensei's strongest techniques, Mubyoshi, and also break his arm in the process. 'Push Blast ' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. The impact of the strike so versatile in Kin's style he's able to play a game of distance for those kinds of fighters. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-3205989.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136493.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136497.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136495.jpg The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. However, when Kin transform, or taps into his curse. His chi morphs into that of a higher form of Dark Hadou known as ' Oni's Essences.' Allowing him to use deadily chi techniques that would typically kill the humanbody or better yet render it useless. And Just like his curse, Kin cannot control this rush of chi and or demonic essences. If he tampers into it to much than it will surely break him down and render him usless. 'Weapon of Choice' '' tumblr_n0kjjb1JI91rn8y9oo1_500.jpg tumblr_mqkhgj1gef1rbnvk0o1_1280.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-1337170.jpg Lycanthropy'' Due to his curse, he has the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or through emotional distress. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. With his curse, Kin gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition typical lycanthropes are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Outside of Kin's transformation he is typically in a full peak human state at all times as long as the New Moon Hasn't showed its ugly face. Even though Kin is learning how to harness this power, he is not limited to single form of wolf which it has been stated that he has stages. This ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); or a shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; But untill he learns how to fully control it he can only do his stage on transformation on purpose. Kin is no way shape or form, vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. This being because he has a curse linked down to Oni's and his blood line. In no way shape or form is it anything like the TRADITONAL lycanthrope types. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. Likes and Dilikes Likes *Video games *Anime *Manga *Comics *Superheroes *SuperVilians *Girls ( Now ) *Growing an interest in fighting *Running *Burgers OF ALL KIND Dislikes *Yakuza's *Gang's *KPD *Cat's *Bullying *Being Weak... Accomplishments! Ark 16 *Kin has made a friend by the name of Xochitl M-04 Although he calls her angel for short! Kin is now the owner of the large teenage video game hang out spot called the Keeg Club within the old run down chinese resteraunt in District 2! He is now King of the Keeg Club, which gives him 10 NPC's under his command, making those NPC's do homework for Kid's around the school and cut the money half and half between them and Kin. His Homework company is called ' Kin's Ink' And thus what he's changed the name of Keeg Club! *Kin now has control over the lunch trade, along with the homework trade now. Allowing kids to make request on foods that he and his team will take the time to aquire. Sian Tetsu being the head of this, along with her being the captain of the Kendo club makes sure that all food is prepped, checked, and ready to go. With the orders, Kin and his gang make a rough 100 dollars a day split between all of them. As of recently and remoceling the inside of the Keeg club, it's an offical underground club. With a 4 dollar admission fee. 'Sub Accomplishment Throughout Kin's highschool years. His main goal has been to make friendsm despite how much he's been picked on. Below will be all of the friends he's made over the course of his highschool years! '''''The Syndicate 'Taco - The Taco ' Taco, his real name being Leonardo Gonatolis, is form a mafia that been long serving under the Kagemaru clan, even after there destruction. H'11 in height, he weight's about 130 pounds. He has shady blonde hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. Taco's 17 years old ( As of Ark 16 ) And he's already dropped out of school despite being how smart he is. He takes most of his time in creating things for Cyborgs and the likes, doing these things on the low for some serious cash. He was the leader of the Keeg Club, and had been for about 6 years, untill Kin fainlly defeated him in a game of Live fight when he was only 16 himself. Taco, now works for Kin though he'd never say it openly. Doing whatever Kin asks of him as long as it doesnt make him look " uncool." Taco wishes to be the best cybernetic's mechanic there ever was. 'Suzume - The Sparrow' Being his best-friend, Kin holds her close to him. He'd Taco a Bullet, or a million or so for her to protect her from harm. When he is around her, he follows her around like a puppy. He doesnt quite know how to react at certain points but he's more comfortble with her than his own twin sister. He met her at school, before the transformation occured, where they dicussed comic's. And she had been the only one from there school to come and see him when he was placed in the hospital for a period of time. She is his best friend and most closest friend. 'Sian Tetsu - The Purple Devil' Sian Tetsu, Kin met her after she helped him when he had been in a Jam one afternoon during school. Her, Suzume and himself all teamed up and stopped a conspiracy going down beneathe the school which had been the soul reason for a flock of missiing kids, and the moving lunch room food. Kin think's she's very attractive and smart to boot. But she's sneaky and acts like his sister. Her mother and his father worked together and he knew this much, but he didnt know much about her family. She became an alley once they teamed up and they've been friends ever since where she now runs the Lunch room trade of packaging and making sure the students get to eat what they want, and making sure there not chommping on there fellow class-mates at the same time. 'Xochitl' - The Death Angel Before Kin had changed, he had met her. She became his bodygaurd for a bit of time untill one night he left without her, and he was wounded. Which ultimately struck his body into his oni-lycantrhope state. She's like his second secretary who does anything he asks of her due to there realtionship. Though she doesnt see Kin as a friend truly, simply another debt to be paid.Though he likes to suspect that she does care for him. She's also, his intel guy when he's out. ( When I Npc her and he person who owns her isnt using her haha ). Rivals Connor Ryoji, Kin knew of Connor when he was a kid. He's always been a bully even during the early days at the Dojo when his father had been around. Connor and Kin grew up in two different backgrounds. Connors life-style had been rough while Kin had been pampered. Kin idolized Connor at one point. And actually respected him for his strong and headstrong way, and even now he some what does. But with Idolization follows in jealously. Kin Hates Connor beyond the physical and mental aspects. Onigami Okami and Washi never seen things eye to eye. Washi an intletcuall and Okami the star child with his egotistical ways. Same way with Connor and Kin, Kin dislikes every aspect about Connor and finds him a Plague to society. He wished of nothing but to defeat connor and get his revenge for defeating him in school. Shun, the Killer of Kin's Sensei Johnny show. Kin hates Shun and also pitties him. Shun being Connors rival as well, Kin felt the need to take out the competettion dispite Shun killing his Sensei. He wanted to make sure no one had the opperunity of defating Connor. As of now ( Ark 17 ) Kin has broken Shun, and little is known about him after there battle. Relationship Suzume x Kin.jpg tumblr_myqs4jUg431t4urfuo1_500.jpg 47644847.jpg 37b8704c31213c19b61a6b7d4935db05.jpg 45633726.png tumblr_mzbaz4vg2Z1rlcx2ao3_400.jpg Kin is in a realtionship with Suzume Yasutake Johnny Show's training Due to the harsh training resurments of his Sensei Johnny Show, Kin can now do all of these feats below. *He can run up to 70MPH on foot ( 80 on full moon cycles. ) *He can bench max at 700lbs and lift 400lbs on each arm per dumb bell. ( 800 on full moon cycles. ) *His reflexes are a bit over peak human status. ( Enhanced on full moon cycles. ) *Kin now has Chi Control, able to manipulate, mold and shift his chi with ease. Tasanagi Physiology Before Keyth Tasanagi. The Tasanagi family had always been plagued with the possessions of oni's within their family line. However after Keyome Tasanagi defeating the families oni. It's broken form went into the strongest relative closet to him. His son Keyth Tasanagi. Keyth Tasanagis soul devoured the Oni spirit before he was even birthed due to it being beaten into submission by Keyome. After years the ONI grew with Keyth and the once powerful demon, became one entity with the human. Half ONI, half human but a perfect mix. They became one. A new race was made a new physiology. The Tasanagi family after this point was altered. Keyths children are the exact same thing that there father is. A humanoid oni in it's purest form. So with this Tasanagi Physiolgy has the same exact perks as the Onihoruda abilities. However unlike the onihoruda physiology the Tasanagi Physiology does not need an ONI. They are the Oni. His Horrible Secrect Kin being the Son of Keyth Tasanagi and Kyoko Kita, he was born with a cursed fate. It is unknown as to why he has this curse but one would assume it would be the fact that, within the Tasanagi Family line, the Wolf Oni known as Onigami Okami, would attract itself to the males within that family.But! Keyth is now Onigami Okami in human form after obsorbing it. However when Keyth has his children with Kyoko, who herself is the Decendant from the Moon god. It is more than likely, that Keyths gene's are now mixed with Okami's, And the Fact that Kyoko genes are mixed with the Decendants of the moon god. It created a creature that had been long forgotten and erdicated after the Shinto god's left eart. Thus Keyth, Leaving his future seed's and decendants with a curse far worse than having an Oni. They will forever be cursed dog's of war... Kin Tasanagi can transform himself into a werewolf type creature, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin. Under new moon, Kin is a normal person. However Under the cycles of the full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well when the new moon occurs, He gets more emotional as the moon thins.. more human, like it was stated preivously in the bio. RAWWWWWWR.gif 679829824852217235.gif|His Half Human half werewolf form O86uuyZ.gif van-helsing-werewolf-o.gif Werewolf.gif ''Forms *'Human Form -''' This is Kin's most common form throughout the RP. Kinmostly uses this form to prevent humans from knowing that he is a Oni. He also uses this form to prevent intimidating his peers from his wolf forms unless he is provoked. Kin fights often in his human form. He only uses his other lycanthrope forms when he's backed into a corner. Though sometimes he doesnt have the choice of resititing from using it. *'Half-Werewolf Form -' This is Kin's most common wolf form. In this form, Kin develops claws that are sharp enough to penetrate through many forms of metal, concrete and other dense materials, sharp teeth, and an increase in strength. He also gains red eyes and fur growing from his face and arms. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or even Humans that are stronger than his own human form. Kin may also use this form to perform executions of other Oni's or Humans. It's rare that Kin uses this but at the same time when he does he typically means busniess. *'Werewolf Form - '''This is one of Kin's most powerful and also uncontroable forms. In this form, Kin grows taller and develops grayish fur all over his body. His body becomes so large that most of his clothes are torn from his body. He also gains an increase in strength and an increase in speed. Kin uses this form when he has to fight Oni's or humans that his half-wolf form cannot overcome or if he has to chase others that are faster than his 2 previous forms. This form is strictly based on his emtions and as of now ( Ark 17 ) He cannot, control it. 'AT ALL!' 'Background' Kin Tasanagi was his name. The child of Kyoko and Keyth Tasanagi. He was born in the world of Fumei, when his father travled there to stop the deeds of something evil along with his mother in there expedition to the new world. Concieved there along with his sister, he is the twin brother of Keyomi Tasanagi. Just like his father his mother had trained Kin whenever Keyth hadn't been around. Very smart for his age, Kin has been able to read on college level standards since that of a toddler. Though he doesnt like to fight, he'd rather talk out his issues with others. He loves superheroes and one day want's to be one. While his sister instead wants to follow after her grand fathers foot steps. Keyome Tasanagi. Despite Keyth Tasanagi's absences in his life, Kin loves his father and wants to be just as strong as him one day. When Kin was around the age of 7, he came to terms that his father was to never return. And with this, he strided harder and pressed himself to physical perfection despite not wanting to fight. He trained day in and day out but would never raise his fist to an opponent who wasn't truly evil. Only to one that was truly evil he'd fight. Kin watched as his sister excelled in everything and he simply stood in the background watching. Trying to keep up but he'd trip and fall at every turn. To this day, Kin simply wants to be accepted by his peers despite them picking on him. Mostly due to him being of ONi and human decent and the large animal ears and canines, plus vivioucs teeth that appear within his mouth when angered enough. It took alot of training to surpress this animal spirit within him so he could be accepted within society. PeakHuman System *Humnoid Lycanthrope/Lycanthropy( Note, that goes down to the abilites and powers section, but he cant use them all the time. If he does it'd strain and hurt him. ) tumblr_mqkhgj1gef1rbnvk0o1_1280.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2240803.jpg karate-shoukoushi-kohinata-minoru-1708719.jpg Wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2136497.jpg Weakness The Oko~tsu burūmu AKA Angry bloom. Is a garden all around the Akagi house. Due to the girls blood the flowers do not effect them, they are made to kill oni's with the poweful posion properties that break down organic flesh into dust. The flowers also work on normal humans though it takes longer. A normal human must take a pill given to from the Akagi's that will allow the normal human to survive the flowers death scent. However Onihrouda's are powerless to this and can only be cured once enterd is to drink there own urine. The garden of poisonous roses w fumes can dispatch enemies without any of them lifting a finger.The garden is litterally all around the permetier of the bath-house. And within the club The Junge. They have the flowers in many vases throughout the club. It does not harm humans in the club seeing that they place a vaporizer into the air-vents to protect them. But onihoruda's will be powerless to the flowers and the vapor wont help them. 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark 16' *Ark 16 Episode 5: Summer Carnival *Ark 16 Episode 16: Welcome to Kasaiahana High! *Ark 16 Episdoe 18 : Diesel Blood *Ark 16 Episode 22: Break time *Ark 16 Episode 23: Fighting for friendship! *Ark 16 Episode 24: I'm Home *Ark 16 Episode 26: Humnoid Development *Ark 16 Episode 30: A step-mothers love/ Like father like daughter *Ark 16 Episode 31: From the waist down *Ark 16 Episode 40: Suzume and Me *Ark 16 Episode 41: The Beast within *Ark 16 Episode 47: Becoming a man *Ark 16 Episode 48: A Shit Castle *Ark 16 Episode 50: Kendo Sticks/Friends with tricks *Ark 16 Episode 51: Mystery Meat *Ark 16 Episode 53 : Lunch Room Rumble *Ark 16 Episode 55: Get ready for it 'Ark 17' *Ark 17 Episode 1: Untapped potential *Ark 17 Episode 6: Burning Strength *Ark 17 Episode 12: Anime conventions, butt load of stiches *Ark 17 Episode 14: Johnny's last show... *Ark 17 Episode 22: For Sensei 'APPROVED BY''' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:21, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Tasanagi family Category:Tasanagi Blood lines